Arcade Universal Racing Academy - Series 1
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: Bubblina Gumdrop is the co-writer of this. It's a school riot for all the New Year 7s, and romance is strongly swinging in the air! Plots might get dramatic over imagination.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Years

Dylan - Nathan Krest

Minty - Karen Gillan

Margo - Miranda Cosgrove

Raven - I dunno

Summer - Charli XCX

Chaz - Tom Felton

Swizzle - Jack McCullen

Jubileena - Josie Trinidad

Liberty - Mila Kunis

Terra - Jeanette McCurdy

Travis - Pharrell

Poppy - Rowan Blanchard

Taffyta - Mindy Kaling

Gloyd - Kel Mitchell

Vanellope - Sarah Silverman

Rancis - Jamie Elman

Creamy - Sinead Michael

Witchy - Sophie Bush

Leaf - Christopher Mintz-Plasse

Riley - Daniel Radcliffe

DJ Candy - Anna Kendrick

Beast Boy - I dunno either

Licorice - G Hannelius

Candella - Daniella Monet

Skittles - Sandra Bullock

Lucas - Kevin Hart

Toon Link - Dunno

Ness - Dunno

Teri - Willow Smith

Reese - Ashley Tisdale

Lenny - Leonardo Caprio

Cad - Jaden Smith

Jinx - Dunno

Jacob - Mason Cook

Clara - Dunno

Alexa - Rihanna

Antonio - Moises Arias

Barry - Tommy Lawrence Knight

Adorabeezle - Jenna Louise Coleman

Ron - George Sampson

Crumbelina - Alice Englert

Benny - Arthur Darvill

Aaron - Keith Rice

Charli - Selena Gomez

Matt - Kendrick Lamar

* * *

**Dylan Lancer Presents**

**Arcade Universal Racer's Academy**

* * *

Walt Disney

Nintendo

GameFreak

Electronic Arts

An Terminator Series

It's a school riot for all the New Year 7s, and romance is strongly swinging in the air!

Including the crossovers of Super Smash Bros, Wreck-It Ralph, Pokemon, MySims and Despicable Me.

Wreck-It Ralph OCs by Smokescreen2814, Vanilla Butter 88, Lord Candycane and Barry Bubblestein.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The New Years**

_VRRRRRROOOOOAARR!_

An strong engine boomed near an academy, along with a kart zoomed by the front entrance of the academy.

The driver who climbed out was a 13 year old boy with brown rock hair with hazel eyes and tanned skin, green and white striped shirt with the initials 'DKL' on it, purple chinos, black, grey leather jacket, lime and white trainers and yellow, fingerless gloves.

He walked into the doors, until King Candy walked out and dragged him out, "Sorry, not yet."

"Alright, alright." the boy said, "Dylan Lancer, son of Vincent and Janet Lancer, my bro's coming in a minute." Dylan said, shaking his hand.

"Valentin Candy Von Schweetz, principal of A.U.R.A." King Candy, pointing at a bench, "Just wait over there for me."

"Okie Dokie." Dylan shrugged, straightening his jacket and walked over to the bench.

However, when King Candy walked back, Dylan grinned while taking pictures of the academy.

* * *

Next, an rocket car drove to the side of the pavement as a girl came out. She had brown hair with a ponytail extended to her neck, brown eyes, red glasses, white shirt with a blue lion, green scarf, purple skirt and red and white sneakers.

"Thanks, Gru! Thanks, Lucy!" Margo waved whilst holding a black and green suitcase and an bag across her shoulder to hip.

"No problem, sweetie!" Lucy waved back, smiling.

"Have a nice time with the academy!" Dr Nefario said.

"Okay, keeten, good luck and have fun!" Gru said.

"Okay!" Margo said as Dylan walked up to her.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Gru!" Dylan waved to Gru, "It's me, Dylan!"

Gru narrowed his eyes as turned around and faced Lucy, "Let's geet out oof here, ee hate that boy."

And by that, they drove off with Dylan shouting.

"He's still mad at me." Dylan told Margo as she simply laughed.

* * *

One Bubble-Blaster zoomed, nearly hitting Margo and Dylan, causing Dylan to dive down.

"Whoa, man! Be careful, Barry!" Dylan warned.

Barry jumped out with Reese, walking to them, "She forced herself against me to use the wheel so that she can got to Lenny!"

"Cos I owe him!" Reese shouted.

"Well, by what? A thousand?" Margo asked.

**BANG**_**!**_

Lucas and Ness suddenly popped up in front of them, causing everyone, mostly Barry.

"Hey, guys. What's u-" Lucas couldn't finish because Barry had smacked him up with a blue Kiki Kiko hammer, knocking him out.

"What did we do?!" Ness shouted.

* * *

Next up, Rancis and Vanellope's karts, the Candy Kart and the RV1 parked by the edge of the grass.

"I'm warning you, Nelly, my sister, Creamy..." Rancis warned his girlfriend, "Is Pys-cho!"

"I know, but we gotta let the academy know that before we get ourselves expelled on the first day. Gah' Doi!" Vanellope said.

"I'm telling you, she's-"

"Everywhere?" Creamy suddenly jumped behind Rancis, making him shriek while running away and whimpering out loud.

"Hey, Vanellope." Creamy waved at Vanellope as Witchy and Candella came.

"Hey." Vanellope said flatly.

"I'm sorry about last time we met, so can we put it in the past? Please?" Creamy asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Witchy said to Candella.

"I know, right?" the hench-girl said.

'_Maybe Creamy changed a long time ago!_' Vanellope thought with a smile.

"Yeah, sure!" Vanellope said as she shook Creamy's hand.

"Cool..." Creamy grinned, before tightening her grip on Vanellope's hand, "Idiot!"

"What?!" Vanellope yelped as Creamy pulled her head with her ponytail and put her mint green hoodie over her head.

Creamy next shoved her against Dylan's kart, causing Vanellope to roll back and slam back into the grass with a groan.

When Creamy walked away with Witchy and Candella, Dylan, Margo and Barry ran to Vanellope and helped her up.

"Oh, no! They've gone too far!" Dylan shouted.

Vanellope agreed as Margo pulled her hoodie back down to her torso, "I know! Pull my hoodie to my face!"

"NO! Not that!" Dylan yelped and held his hair together in grief for one other thing; his kart, "My Rubi 64..Has a bump! Damn you, Creamy!"

* * *

A green Lincoln drove by the pavement and Toon Link got out. "Okay, Jr. One thing, never break a girl's heart, never steal stuff from people and never do stu-" Link was interrupted by Zelda, his wife.

"Just have fun, Link." Zelda said as Link Jr just stared at them before walking off saying, "Whatever."

Lucas, who finally got back from Barry's hammer attack, walked to Jr. "What's up, TL?"

"Hey, Lucas!" Toon Link laughed as he gave Lucas a fist bump and straightened his hat, "How was Thanks-Giving?"

"Oh, it sucked." Lucas said, "My mother kept talking about stuff that doesn't matter, like girls."

And at last, King Candy came out and shouted, "Okay, all of you can come now!"

And by that, everyone ran in, of course, Reese raced her in first, followed by Dylan and Barry.

* * *

**Assembly  
**

When Reese first came in, she accidentally bumped into Poppy, a Sims with a theme of Flowers.

"Oh! Sorry!" Reese apologized, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"It's OK." Poppy said, "Poppy Jackson, flower girl for...everything."

Barry got off his kart and accidentally bumped into Chaz McFreely which Chaz had to glare at him.

"Watch, blue box!" Chaz shouted.

"Hey, what's with the disrespect?!" Barry yelled, "I only bumped into you, jack-brain!"

"No-one bumps into Chaz McFreely, especially losers, **chump**!" Chaz said.

"**I know you lil' mother-creper didn't call me a chump, you chump!**" Barry bellowed as his face turned red and took a fighting pose and reached for his B.I.T.

"_Care to ignite a battle, sir_?" Barry's B.I.T. asked him.

"Chaz, stop already!" Summer growled, dragging him away.

"That was close, Barry." said a voice behind Barry. He turned to see his younger sister, Bubblina Gumdrop.

"Bubblina!" Barry shouted in joy and hugged her in relief, "How are you?!"

"I'm great!"

* * *

**Principal Candy's talk/assembly or whatever, like what?**

"Hello, my fellow subjects!" Candy said as everyone cheered for him, except Taffyta Muttonfudge, Chaz, Creamy and her scrappies and Teri Lemondrop.

"It's good to have you seven years as the first of our academy!" Candy went on as Swizzle Malarkey, the player, sneaked out with Ron Cinnadon to get some Sprite.

"Now, let's introduce our teachers!" Candy said.

"Ganondorf!"

"Ms Pretzel!"

"Dr. F!"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Gizmo!"

"And Vincent Lancer!"

That got Dylan's attention. He was sneaking with Swizzle and Ron, until he heard that.

"So, the dorm room arrangements will given to you by our very Sonic." Candy said, "In other words, **DIVIDE AND CONQUER, KIDS!**"

The kids cheered super loud and got their dorm room papers by Sonic and ran to their destinations.

Taffyta grinned evilly and wrapped her arm around Jinx whilst walking to their dorm room, talking.

Benny, the Buizel, elbowed his Pikachu friend, Aaron and Benny's Meditite girlfriend, Charli and raced each other to their dorm room.

Finally, Barry, Dylan, Travis, Beast Boy, Leaf, Antonio walked together, holding Rubicon cans. "Kay, 'Gangsta Paradise - Cool as Coolio!' Bet Coolio would bring flames over the non-permission." Beast Boy read the book of A.U.R.A.

"It's a good thing that A.U.R.A. allow phones." Travis sighed, hoisting Samsung3 up repeatedly.

"Well, that's now an awful shame since you talk about it the whole grassing thing!" Leaf shouted as he grabbed Travis' phone and threw it towards the road, which it was crushed a truck.

"What the freak?! You pancaked my S3!" Travis yelled, punching Leaf's elbow.

"Travis, senor, I don't think you should be fighting Leaf, amigo." Antonio said with his Mexican accent, "He is a bit of a..."

"Nutter." Beast Boy asked.

"That's it." Antonio nodded.

"Dudes, I think we should just shut up and the heck to our awesome dorm room." Barry said.

"Bubblestein is **So** right. Let's go!" And by Dylan's command they were off.

* * *

**Info**

**So, here are the introduced.**

**Dylan - owned by me **

**Barry Bubblestein - owned by himself**

**Bubblina - owned by herself**

**Reese Caramel - owned by Jubi (jubileena)**

**Benny, Aaron and Charli - owned by me **

**Creamy and the Scrappies - owned by Lord Candcane**

**Ron Cinnadon - owned by SmokeScreen2814**

* * *

**Dorms**

**Gangsta's Paradise - Dylan, Barry, Leaf, Travis, Beast Boy, Antonio**

**Dark Horse - Taffyta, Bubblina, Jinx, Poppy, Clara, Margo **

**Bad Boys - Chaz, Lenny, Ron, Swizzle, Lucas, Toon Link**

**Fanny Pack - Benny, Aaron, Charli **

**Scrappies' Crib - Creamy, Witchy, Licorice, Candella, Teri, Jacob, Cadbury**

* * *

**Summary**

**Creamy is still Creamy. **

**Lucas and Toon Link are the best of mates. **

**Reese and Poppy become friends. **

**Chaz and Barry might become rivals. **

**Dylan's dad is a teacher.**

**Dylan, Barry, Leaf, Travis, Beast Boy and Antonio are dorm roomies. **

**OK, that's it for chapter 1. More students coming next chap! Drama coming up soon! And it's all coming in A.U.R.A!**

**Please review!**

**Terminator, out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Set Sail For Love

**Arcade Universal Racer's Academy**

Walt Disney

Nintendo

GameFreak

Electronic Arts

An Terminator Series

It's a school riot for all the New Year 7s, and romance is strongly swinging in the air!

Including the crossovers of Super Smash Bros, Wreck-It Ralph, Pokemon, MySims and Despicable Me.

Wreck-It Ralph OCs by Smokescreen2814, Vanilla Butter 88, Lord Candycane and Barry Bubblestein.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Set Sail For Love**

**Dark Horse - Bubblina's Dorm Room**

Bubblina walked into the dorm room with Clara, a 11 year old Sim who already became friends with Bubblina straight away. "What's up, girls?!" Taffyta hollered with two peace signs.

Bubblina backed up in surprise of her look, she had a pink tank top, rose fabric jacket, white trousers and pink trainers, her hat was mint green with white stripes, and obviously had her clothes covered with pink glitter.

Jinx, the pink haired girl had a purple beanie, black 80's top and indigo skinny jeans with dark shoes.

Poppy, the girl with green and white flower hat, lime hoodie and blue jeans.

Margo, the smart girl with now a grey shirt with a white lion and the letter M, green jacket, Scottish white and red skirt and blue sneakers.

The room was pink-purple with red stripes and white lava lamps, the boom-box blaring the song Iggy Azalea's Fancy.

"I bet you didn't expect us to be so cool!" Jinx giggled.

"It's not that, it's..." Bubblina murmured.

"It's probably the fact that you're in loser rank and we're on the top of the world." Taffyta grinned evilly.

"Hey! Taff! Stop be rude to my friend!" Margo shouted.

"Since when were you and **that** friends?!" Taffyta yelled as she pointed at the shy girl who was getting upset.

"Taffyta, what did I tell about disrespecting people, especially my friend?" Vanellope said, and Bubblina smiled as Taffyta crossed her arms and turned to face the wall like a toddler.

"So, I heard Dylan Lancer came to the academy!" Jinx grinned as Vanellope and Clara's eyes widened.

"Rubicon Boy?!" And everyone but Bubblina shrieked in delight, Clara was his brother's girlfriend, Margo was a good friend, Poppy was a good friend of his brother, Taffyta is just insane and Vanellope's every racer's friend.

After a few minutes the girls gave Bubblina and Clara a make-over.

Bubblina had her blue hair with light blue streaks, dark blue mini-top, white short jacket, black belt, blue shorts and white and black sneakers.

Clara had her hair wrapped in four tight buns and covered with a red bandana, white hoodie vest, yellow shorts and black shoes.

But during this was the boy's initiation.

* * *

**Gangsta's Paradise - Dylan's Dorm Room **

Dylan Lancer had a great time in his dorm room, he and the rest of the boys were prank-calling all the girls of the academy, apart from the ones they hated.

"Prank call Margo or I'm gonna shove a golf club up your nose!" Dylan shouted at Antonio and speed-dialed Margo.

"I don't know, amigo-" Antonio was interrupted when Leaf shushed him and pointed at the phone while whispering, "Margo always answers your calls and messages so get going!"

"You would you know that she does that!" Antonio shouted and turned to Dylan, "How do you even have her phone number?!"

"Hi, this is Margo!"

Beast Boy dragged Travis and Barry away as Dylan watched Antonio slowly pull the phone to his ear.

"This is Christian Renaldo." Antonio said in a very convinced C-R voice which made Dylan cover his mouth to hold his laughter.

"Oh, my god! Christian Renaldo is talking to my phone? I knew I'd meet him in a phone call(!)" Margo said with a unrecognisable sarcasm tone. Of course, she knew it was Antonio.

"Good luck." Dylan mouthed and walked out of the dorm room.

* * *

**Outside the Academy**

Lenny Crow walked out while drinking a Dr Pepper can drink mixed with Coca-Cola Zero. He gulped it down, which wasn't a good idea. He choked and spat down a little bit of the drink mix. After that he started to drink it again.

Next, Reese Caramel came out of her dorm room '**The Heat**', with her hair with a red butterfly with the words Heat. She had a orange jacket, cocca shirt, caramel brown jeans and white sandals.

When they were walking out, they didn't notice each other. That was until they bumped into each other, "OW!" Reese shouted in pain.

"Aw, my head." Lenny's vision was blurry, he couldn't see who it was but he had a lucky guess. "Reese?" Lenny pondered as his vision finally grew back.

"Hi, Lenny." Reese said as Lenny helped her up. "Hey. Awesome day, huh?"

"Yeah, it's great. I bunking with Minty." Reese smiled.

"Well, I hope that you have a great night." Lenny said.

When Reese started to walk away, she didn't notice Lenny's drink mix on the floor which he might of spilt. She slipped on it and yelped in shock.

"REESE!" Lenny yelled as he literally dived for her, which saved her in time and along with Ron Cinnadon and Crumbelina DiCarmello watching by the window.

"Dang, that was fast work." Ron said.

"I know." Crumbelina giggled and watched the lovebirds try to get out of the slippery drink puddle.

"At least they are more couples than we thought." Ron said with pride as he wrapped his arm around Crumbelina's shoulder, making her blush hard with a awkward smile.

"Well, that's good..." she managed to say.

* * *

**Crush Hall**

Dylan stomped to the crush hall, the entrance of A.U.R.A. in a angry way. "Stupid Margo ruining everything. Why can't she be a dumb girl for once and just play along?!" Dylan knew all along that Margo knew about the prank call, she wasn't that dumb.

Next, Dylan checked his new made locker. He grabbed a painter's kit and stared at the locker.

"I **so** owe Reese for this." Dylan said, implying that he borrowed it.

* * *

**Three Minutes Later**

"Kay, that's done!" Dylan said proudly as he examined his art, a picture of himself behind a green and yellow star background and the letter DKL by the corner.

"That's a nice picture for a locker." said a voice from behind. Dylan yelped in surprise the time he saw none other than, Bubblina Gumdrop.

"If it isn't Bubblina Janet Gumdrop!" Dylan said a smile.

"And if it isn't Dylan Kyle Lancer!" Bubblina laughed.

"Jealous." Dylan said.

"Jealous?"

"Jealous."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Gotcha!"

"Dangit!"

Bubblina laughed over Dylan's thoughtlessness and looked at the painting again.

"You've got a chance." Bubblina acknowledged.

"For what?" Dylan asked.

"The Art Games. Hosted by Mr Sonic. Well, as long as Reese doesn't show you up." Bubblina said with a cocky smile.

"Reese can **never** show me up. I'm Dylan. I only show up." Dylan said with a funny grin.

"Tell that to the bluff. Bye, Mr Fancy Pants!" Bubblina gone with a wave.

"Ms Bubble G, saying I don't have a chance." Dylan muttered in disbelief.

"I can still hear you." Bubblina said as she went the wrong way.

"Talk about good hearing."

"Still hear you."

"Can you now?" Dylan whispered.

"Uh-uh." Bubblina confirmed.

"_Now, that's creepy as crepe_." Dylan thought.

"Still heard you."

"**AAAAAAHH! DON'T DO THAT!**!"

* * *

**So, Reese and Lenny meet again, Crumbelina and Ron have their own relationship, Taffyta gives Clara and Bubblina a harsh welcome and Dylan meets Bubblina. **

**Please review as I will work with the third chapter!**

**More characters coming soon, soon, and soon!**

**Terminator out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Lessons

**Arcade Universal Racer's Academy**

Walt Disney

Nintendo

GameFreak

Electronic Arts

An Terminator Series

* * *

It's a school riot for all the New Year 7s, and romance is strongly swinging in the air!

Including the crossovers of Super Smash Bros, Wreck-It Ralph, Pokemon, MySims and Despicable Me.

* * *

Okay, peeps, this is it! The feeling of feuds, rage and war begins! Yes, the drama has started! Have fun watching, mates!

Wreck-It Ralph OCs by Smokescreen2814, Jubileena, Vanilla Butter 88, Lord Candycane and Barry Bubblestein.

Please review, but before we read it...

Let's preview, shall we?

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY  
_

_Lenny literally dived for Reese, which saved her in time and along with Ron Cinnadon and Crumbelina DiCarmello watching by the window. _

_"Dang, that was fast work." Ron said. _

_"I know." _

* * *

_"It's probably the fact that you're in loser rank and we're on the top of the world." Taffyta grinned evilly. _

_"Taffyta, what did I tell about disrespecting people, especially my friend?" Vanellope said and Bubblina smiled._

* * *

_"Watch it, blue box!" Chaz shouted. _

_"Hey, what's with the disrespect?!" Barry yelled._

_"No-one bumps into Chaz McFreely, especially losers, __**chump**__!" Chaz said. _

_"__**I know you lil' mother-creper didn't call me a chump!**__" Barry bellowed._

* * *

_"I'm warning you, Nelly, my sister, Creamy..." Rancis warned his girlfriend, "Is Pys-cho!" _

_Vanellope yelped as Creamy pulled her head with her ponytail and put her mint green hoodie over her head._

_Creamy next shoved her against Dylan's kart, causing Vanellope to roll back and slam back into the grass with a groan. _

* * *

_"You've got a chance." Bubblina acknowledged. _

_"For what?" Dylan asked. _

_"The Art Games. Hosted by Mr Sonic. Well, as long as Reese doesn't show you up." Bubblina said with a cocky smile. _

_"Reese can __**never**__ show me up. I'm Dylan!" Dylan said. _

_"Tell that to the bluff..."_

* * *

NOW

* * *

**Chapter 3 - First Lessons**

**Robinson's Room**

**The Next Day  
**

Dylan, Bubblina, Reese, Lenny and the rest walked in the classroom of the first lesson of their academy lives.

All Reese could say to Dylan is; "Stay out of my way or I'll lock you in the boiler room."

That was a normal thing for the two. Dylan and Reese had joined the Art Games to prove which art is the best.

So, they're desperate to beat each other.

Dylan, Bubblina and Lucas sit on the back table and relaxed lazily. Next, Riley, Dylan's Sim OC brother sat down with them.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" Riley said as fist bumped Lucas.

"Hey, Riley." Dylan said.

"You should check my girlfriend, she is AWESOME!" Riley exploded in excitement.

"Clara Mutson?" Bubblina asked.

"NO. That's Kenny's girlfriend." Riley corrected, "I'm talking the one, the only!-

"Terra!" the blond bounced into the table, causing Bubblina to fall down, nose-planted.

"Oh, my bad!" Terra chuckled nervously and helped Bubblina up as she looked at her with a bruised nose.

"Terra from Teen Titans?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Look, mate. Stop being jealous about me, man." Riley snickered, then got smacked in the forehead by Dylan.

"No, I'm fine." Bubblina said as she tried to pry off Terra when she tried helping.

Then they got back on the table and starting talking.

Candella, Teri, Creamy and Witchy was watching the five people talk and grimaced at Terra.

"Who's the kangaroo? She's too hyper!" Candella looked in disgust.

Teri then let out a big hmph, "And why should we care?"

"Don't be so rude, guys!" Licorice whispered in warning.

"She looks like Amy Rose with a yellow law-suit, and a bag of high sugar." Witchy said, which the scrappies stare at her.

"I didn't get any of that." Creamy said before dragging the scrappies close to her, "So, know about the Art Games coming soon?" she whispered.

The scrappies looked at each other, only to look back to Creamy, "No.

"Well, I'm joining to show Dylan and Reese up." Creamy evilly smiles.

"But they're too talented an-" Licorice was interrupted when Creamy tugged her tair to shut up, which was rewarded with a painful looking Licorice, clutching her hair.

"That's why I'm gonna cheat.

* * *

**1 Min Later  
**

Finally Robinson burst from the room, earning a groan from Dylan.

"Mod, I never thought from you'd be here!" Dylan sighed and banged his head to the table.

"Shut up, maggot!" Robinson scolded out loud.

Barry stared at him with disgust as Ness threw a mud pie at Robinson, landing with a **SPLAT**!

Robinson's face was smudged with mud and he looked around, "**Who did this?!**"

Seeing a opportnity Cadbury pointed at Dylan, whispering, "It was him."

"**OH? Think it's funny, Lancer?**" Robinson questioned as he walked towards the confused boy.

"Me? What did I-" Dylan stopped when he saw Robinson's muddy face and laughed, "Kay! That looks funny, but that weren't me!"

"**Don't play with me, Fizzy Boy!**" And by Robinson's rant, the students oohed in shock, while the scrappies and Chaz laughed in mock.

"You're being stupid!" Dylan shouted.

"**Shut up!**"

"Ladies and Gentleman, he's off!" Jacob announced in laughter as Robinson dragged Dylan out of the room and into Principal Candy's office.

"Guess he really let the audience die, right?" Jacob added with extra laughter.

"What's wrong with you!" Bubblina questioned.

"Me?! I'm just having a laugh!" Jacob snickered along with Chaz who tried to hold his laughter.

"Let's just say, it was funny as HELL!" Chaz laughed.

"And why are **you** disrespecting my mate, fool?" Barry growled as he walked over to Chaz.

*Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide*

"Cos, it's funny." Chaz smiled darkly.

"Chaz, I'm warning you, stop this now." Summer warned.

"Hey, Chaz. Lil' deadbeat cheerleader wants to kiss all day instead of joking around!" Barry said as he lightly shoved Summer.

"HEY! Don't touch my girlfriend, yo!" Chaz warned as he jumped up from his chair and pushed Barry.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, SO DON'T **TOUCH ME!**" Barry shouted.

Being the sensitive to fights, Reese was aching in the head, "Barry? Can you stop!?"

But they didn't so Reese ran out of the classroom and looked for Mr Lemondrop, "Hi. Can I borrow you for a minute?"

Back with the boys, Barry and Chaz were now pyschically fighting, during this, no-one noticed Markus, the new boy slowly pulling something out of his pocket.

Jinx, Leaf, new girl Skittles was at the front seat of the confrontation, Skittles, of course backed up in fear, Jinx and Leaf, enjoying every second went closer.

Finally, Mr Lemondrop rushed in and had to pry Chaz off of Barry, as Teri got up in shock to see her father in work.

* * *

**Margo's P.O.V**

Margo sat gloomily on her table. Her friends, Clara and Vanellope was quickly working on their school project: The Second World War Life Cycle.

Her ex, Antonio sat by the other with Rancis and Kenny. The only non-couple was Margo and Antonio, who will happen never.

Thanks to Antonio, who had the audacity to double-time Margo with Antonio's 3 week girlfriend, Meika.

"I hate that little Spanish cock-head!" Margo growled at Vanellope, who looked at the Perez and then back at the girl.

"He's okay." Vanellope shrugged.

"Okay?!" Margo whispered in anger, "He's a minger!"

Clara grinned suddenly, "Oh, my god! You love him!"

"**NO, I DON'T!**" Margo bellowed, finally losing her temper, "**I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON ANTONIO PEREZ!**"

Realizing what she done, Margo glanced at the crowd before sliding while blushing in embrassement, "I don't."

Antonio took this chance to chuckle silently. He loved seeing that, at last Margo revealed her true feelings by losing her mind.

"Oh, Margo, why, you have not said!"

* * *

**Beast Boy's Free Period**

Beast Boy was doing push-ups in the gym, luckily no-one was there to witness this.

"I'm hot!" Another push-up, "I'm big!" One more push-up. Next, he heard footsteps.

"OH, NO!"

He jumped up in held a yoga ball for defense. He screamed when he saw the door being crashed.

And when the door burst open, all Beast Boy saw was...

* * *

**Oh, no! Is Beast Boy in danger?! Will Barry and Chaz be punished extremely? Will Margo admit her feelings for Antonio? And will Dylan or Reese win the Art Games?!**

**All this will be shown soon! Please R&R! **

**Since the first series has only started, you can know audition for A.U.R.A!**

**Just PM me or show me your OCs from your profile, then your OCs will in by Ep 5-7!**

**Terminator, out!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2

**Arcade Universal Racer's Academy**

Walt Disney

Nintendo

GameFreak

Electronic Arts

An Terminator Series

* * *

It's a school riot for all the New Year 7s, and romance is strongly swinging in the air!

Including the crossovers of Super Smash Bros, Wreck-It Ralph, Pokemon, MySims and Despicable Me.

Well, things have heated up from the start, but, guys, c'mon! It's only started!

* * *

Wreck-It Ralph OCs by Smokescreen2814, Jubileena, Vanilla Butter 88, Lord Candycane and Barry Bubblestein.

T for romance and drama.

Please review after you've finished reading...

But first, we've gotta review!

* * *

_Lenny literally dived for Reese, which saved her in time and along with Ron Cinnadon and Crumbelina DiCarmello watching by the window. _

_"Dang, that was fast work." Ron said. _

_"I know." _

* * *

_"It's probably the fact that you're in loser rank and we're on the top of the world." Taffyta grinned evilly. _

_"Hey! Taff! Stop being rude to my friend!" Margo shouted. _

_"Since when were you and __**that**__ friends?!" Taffyta yelled. _

* * *

_"Reese can __**never**__ show me up. I'm Dylan!" Dylan said. _

_"Tell that to the bluff..."_

_All Reese could say to Dylan is; "Stay out of my way or I'll lock you in the boiler room." _

* * *

_Beast Boy jumped up in held a yoga ball for defense. He screamed when he saw the door being crashed. _

_And when the door burst open, all Beast Boy saw was..._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Part 2 - The Party Has Only Begun**

**Robinson's Room - 21 mins later - Second Period**

The door burst open, all Beast Boy saw was..."Jacob?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What's up, Beast?" Jacob pondered as he helped Beast Boy and patted his back.

"Working out, buffin' and all." Beast Boy panted.

"Well, you got sweat all over your face." Jacob acknowledged and slapped his hand over Beast Boy's forehand.

"What?! How could I sweat like a pig?!" Beast Boy shouted concerned as he looked at himself at the gym mirror.

Jacob shrugged, "No idea. Hey, BB." he poked Beast Boy in the shoulder, making him face him. But what Beast Boy got was a rough punch, knocking him out.

"Idiot." Jacob set Beast Boy down and pulled a tool box and faced the unconscious changeling.

"Too bad Raven was able to see this. I guess I have to make him suffer myself."

* * *

**Principal Candy's Office**

"**THIS BOY IS A ABOMINATION!**" Robinson bellowed at Candy, referring to Dylan who was at Deputy Head Sonic drinking coffee with the hedgehog, "**HE NEEDS LOCKING UP STRAIGHT AWAY!**"

"Mr Robinson, no boy should be called an abomination, especially this nice boy." Candy said before Robinson cut him off.

"No, not him!" Robinson's voice raised once more, "Hedgehog! He's a soft man!"

"Well, until I find any evidence of Dylan Morrison Kyle Parrish Lancer being an bad influence..." Candy said as he aided Robinson out of the door, "Maybe Mr Sonic can teach you a few things about staying **calm**."

* * *

**Sonic's DH Room**

Dylan and Sonic were watching Hollyoaks, when Darren told Sienna, Tom had to give evidence to Sienna's kidnapping, which infuriated Sienna, including the two drama geeks themselves.

"Why does Sienna have to go?!" Dylan yelled out, "Just cos Nancy wants to protect her family! Well, news flash, Ms Nancy Osbourne...! Sienna has an lost daughter who was threatened by that dirtbag of a father, Patrick!"

"And Nancy has no right to tell what's good for her family since she's been sleeping with the Roscoes!" Sonic added, "Not just a Roscoe! The 'father of the year' Roscoe! Prat!"

"Hey, teach, language!" Dylan scolded.

"I don't believe that you're an rude boy, Dylan." Sonic said, "You were the first to participate in the Art Games!"

"Nope, not first. **Second**, Sonic, **Second** to **Reese Caramel**, that dirty, competitive, sexist lil'-"

Dylan was interrupted when Reese walked into the room, smiling

"What's up?"

"I'm gonna smash you, that's what's up!" Dylan announced.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, guys!" Sonic stopped them, "Let's just bring the rest in, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Reese said as she sat down.

Creamy came in, followed by Adorabeezle, Benny, Terra, Liberty, Cadbury and Swizzle.

"What up, D-Kraz." Benny said and fist-bumped Dylan.

"So, we all know why we're, right?" Sonic asked, pulling out a gold trophy.

"Yeah! That's you'll give everyone the sorry sobs and gimme the trophy!" Swizzle shouted and reached out to the trophy that Sonic was holding.

"Swizz, don't be cocky, you've got a lot of competition to deal with." Terra warned.

"C'mon, dude. I've done painting, rocked it!" Swizzle boomed, "I've done pen drawing, rocked it! I've done pencil drawing, easy rocked it! I've done graffiti on Robinson's car..."

"Rocked it?" Adorabeezle wondered.

"WRONG, ESKIMO! DOUBLE, SUGAR, SWEET AWESOMELY, **NAILED IT!**" Swizzle screamed in brag, throwing his hands up.

"Dude, will you just shut up?" Cadbury questioned, "I've got an aching headache, stop booming boom-boxes over my head!"

"So, Sonic...Is there any bonuses?" Creamy asked cockily with a slight grin.

"Are there bonuses? Lemme think for a minute..." Sonic backed up and then bounced back in to shout, "**YES, THERE ARE BONUSES, GIRL**!"

"Yes!" Liberty cheered and fist-pumped before punching Benny's head in excitement, "God! I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Wait, I haven't finished!" Sonic whined before laughing, "The bonuses are 15 more pounds added to our GAME and Foot Locker vouchers, £20 for just anything and an choice of new students!"

"Gee, well, that's good." Benny chuckled slightly as he clutched his forehead in pain, "Now, could you get me a ice pack and Felix's hammer, for knocker's sake. I think Liberty cracked a part of brain and bone out of my head."

* * *

**Break Time**

**The Playgrounds**

Taffyta watched Margo and Bubblina walk out of the girls' bathroom, laughing. The pink diva hated Bubblina and Margo like she hates everyone for no reason.

Then, she saw it. The two chat-birds were talking and Bubblina dropped something, a bag of pills. Blue pills. Taffyta's eyes widened at the time the girls had walked away.

Now, Taffyta's eyes had narrowed and she grinned evilly as Pitch Black; she could deal with her problem by doing what she does best; damage.

She walked off and came back inside the academy and saw Ms Pretzel. She had to change her expression, evil to scared, narrowed and widened, voice dark to shaky.

Panicking to the teacher, she yelled.

"Ms Pretzel! I need help!"

"Taffyta, what's wrong?" Ms Pretzel asked with worry, "Tell me, please!"

With a frightened voice she desperately yelped;

"Ms Pretzel, I think Bubblina and Margo's been taking drugs!"

* * *

**The Library**

Lenny walked with Reese to return an book that was overdue. The book was sent back and they were walking out.

"So, Harry Potter's gone." Lenny said, "I guess Ginny got bored."

Reese laughed in response, and patted Lenny's back, "'Oh, Harry, it's good to see you again after the Prince of the Blood!'"

Lenny then picked up a pen as a magic wand, "'Don't worry, anyway, Gins'!" he next pointed the wand behind him, shouting, "'I'll give Voldemort a lesson he'll never forget'!"

"Be quiet!" the Library woman yelled.

"Whatevs!" Lenny yelled back, "So, romance land for our magical heroes."

Reese blushed hard as Lenny wrapped his arm around her shoulder, which Lenny didn't notice actually.

But when he did, he blushed before letting go. "Sorry." Lenny chuckled a bit.

"It's fine." Reese whispered, walking away from Lenny and straightened her hair.

* * *

**So, the all Art Games participants have been revealed, Robinson remains hostile against Dylan, Reese and Lenny are left blushing and Taffyta is about to get Bubblina kicked out!**

**BTW, what those blue pills actually were was Bubblina's pills for her Insomnia, a disorder that forces her to sleep with taking medicine.**

**Barry's conflict with Chaz will be back, Beast Boy will be found and an OC Contest for the future chapters!**

**Please R&R, see ya later.**

**Terminator, out!**


End file.
